1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a valve for controlling the flow of fluid through a fluid channel. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward a pressure relief valve with a modular design that allows the amount of pressure required to open the valve to be easily adjusted during assembly of the valve.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, pressure relief valves suffer from a number of problems. One of these problems relates to the precise pressure needed to crack or open the valve. Unfortunately, actual cracking or valve opening pressures have proven to be inconsistent and not readily predictable in previous pressure relief valve designs. In many instances, this is primarily due to the valve arrangement relying on an elastomeric seal stem that is supported directly by a mechanical spring. Variations in material properties of the elastomeric seal, coupled directly with variations in the mechanical properties of the spring, result in a tolerance stack of axial load requirements for the opening operation of each valve assembly that is difficult, if not impossible, to control in series production.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method and apparatus that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the pressure relief valve art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pressure relief valve that has a release pressure that can be selected during assembly of the valve.
Another object of this invention is to provide a modular type valve that can be adjusted to be used with a variety of different types of fittings such as “T” fittings, straight tube fittings, manifolds, etc.
Another object of this invention is to provide a valve that has a release pressure that can be accurately predicted during assembly of the valve.
Another object of this invention is to provide a pressure relief valve that is suitable for medical/clinical use.
Another object of this invention is provide a valve with a self-aligning valve seal.
Another object of this invention is provide a valve with a scalable design that may be easily enlarged for higher flow and pressure applications.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.